


Second Chance

by LordXion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordXion/pseuds/LordXion
Summary: What if the newly redeemed Anakin had a chance to make up for his crimes in his past, to do things right this time around? Begins at the start of Episode 3, first person perspective from Anakin's point of view. Rated T for some mild language, and violence in future chapters. Legends/Canon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Past

Death Star II

I'm redeemed now, laying upon the ground in a hanger bay inside the Second Death Star, looking up at my distraught son, he had nearly given up his life to bring me back from the darkness. I spoke to him one last time, my final words.

"You were right Luke, tell your sister you were right."

I can feel the last of my life force begin to slip away from me as the darkness begins to cloud my vision, I fall slowly towards the floor, my eyes never leaving my sons face. The darkness overtakes my vision, I'm not sure what to expect after I have died, probably the worst sort of hell for the crimes I've committed. Then as quickly as the darkness came, it was replaced with a blinding light, then I heard a voice, something I never expected to hear again..

"-akin, Anakin? Can you hear me? Grievous's ship is just up ahead!" It was Obi-Wan's voice in ringing in my head. I felt something shake, I heard explosions, heard the shrill shriek of concern from a droid, it had to of been R2, but that's impossible. I opened my eyes, I saw a sight from so many years ago, It was the battle of Coruscant. I managed a reply. "Yes, master, I'll get it open", I had no time to think of how I ended up here exactly, that'll have to wait. I did what I remember I had at the time, I shot the shield control mechanism. I looked to my left, I saw Obi-Wan's ship, it was flaming from the right side.

We landed inside the ship and had quickly dispatched of the droids, told R2 to stay behind and began to make our way through the ship to rescue Palpatine. The evil bastard that ruined my life, ruined the galaxy, and worst of all, almost destroyed my children. I felt Obi-Wan prodding a bit into my mind, he had a look of concern upon his face, he could feel my anger and anxiety, I know how that I must trust him more then I had the first time. We walked down a corridor, we both paused at the same and stood there, waited for the other to break the silence first. I took a deep breath, looking at his expression, this was going to be one hell of a conversation, I don't deserve to look at him again after what I did, but it could not wait any longer. "Master, I think we need to have a talk."


	2. Confrontation with Dooku

Invisible Hand Corridor

Looking at Obi-Wan's face, my resolve to tell him the situation dissolved, I couldn't tell him yet, not here, not yet. I flashed my trademark grin, trying my best to create an aura of reassurance and confidence. Saying something that helped express the feelings I had bottled up along with the light deep inside the coldness of the void that was the dark side, I hadn't realized just how badly I'd missed my old master over the decades, I truly was a fool.

"You're like my brother, and right now there isn't anyone else in the galaxy I'd rather have at my side." Obi-Wan seemed a bit taken back at my statement, but he returned the gesture by smiling, that famous Obi-Wan smile he always had, putting his hand on my shoulder and nodding. "You're a great Jedi, Anakin, and an even better friend, thank you," He gave pause, considering something for a moment before a moment. "We should get moving though, we can't keep the Chancellor and our friend the Count waiting anymore, can we?"

I chuckled lightly, it felt odd, being able to hear his own voice, and not the voice of some mechanical monster, for that first time since coming to the past, he truly thanked the force for this chance.

Later, Invisible hand observation deck

Obi-Wan and I stepped out of the elevator, Anakin felt the presence just down the stairs, locked to a chair, it was him. Anakin could feel his blood begin to boil, but he kept himself calm and they descended the stairs towards Palpatine, Obi-Wan gave his greeting and I did too, halfheartedly, of course. They felt a familiar presence enter the room, it was Dooku, standing at the top of the stairs, Palpatine spoke up, feigning alarm, but I knew better. "Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord!" I scoffed under my breathe at the statement, speaking up before Obi-Wan responded. "I think we can handle ourselves." Palpatine narrowed his eyes slightly, but smiled after a moment. "I'm very aware, I'm confident in your abilities, my boy."

I turned away, focusing my attention solely on Dooku, as he neared them, Obi-Wan spoke up to the aging Sith Lord as the three of them disrobed and unhooked their Lightsabers. "Surrender. You will be given no further chance." Count Dooku merely chuckled at the thought of it, speaking in his usual sarcastic way to the duo. "Unless one of you happens to be carrying Yoda in his pocket, I hardly think I shall need one." I ignited my lightsaber, I stared at it for a brief moment, the blue blade returned me to the memory on Cloud City, I silently shuttered at the thought, but I collected myself, there will be time for memories later. Just as soon as my saber ignited, as did Obi-Wan's, he glanced at me, I could tell he noticed my emotions again, through the force, I strengthen my mental barriers, but not too tightly, He looked at me, bubbling concerned covering his expressions once again, before he relaxed and looked back at Dooku, preparing himself. I knew he'd be asking questions once we finished this mission, I just hoped I was able to answer them in time. Dooku ignited his blood red saber as well, he caught the brief moment between them, but said nothing of it, staying on the topic at hand, he spoke one final time. "Just because there is two of you, do not assume you have the advantage."

Time seemed to slow down as I focused my feelings and my energy for this duel, I knew how this duel was going to happen, but the way it happened the first time couldn't happen again, I needed to do things the right way this time around. Then it hit me, I felt calm, calmer then I ever have before, my redemption wouldn't be wasted, I wouldn't let all the hard work Luke did be in vain, I knew what needed to be done this time.

As one, Obi-wan I moved forward, I went high, he went low, we moved in tandem, unleashing a flurry of strikes that surprised even myself, Dooku moved backwards, blocking out blows, we stopped just under the railing that Dooku had jumped off earlier, Dooku expected me to say something full of bravado and arrogance during this pause like I usually would've, I could tell, he spoke up first though, smiling that cocky smile he always had. "As skilled as ever, Master Kenobi, but your apprentice seems to be lacking as usual." I heard Obi-Wan sigh beside him, I smiled at him in response, thinking up of a new variation for what he had said at this moment. "I've grown a bit since you've seen me last, I believe you're in for a surprise, Dooku."


	3. To Spare a Sith

Aboard the Invisible Hand/Audience Chamber

Obi-Wan and I struck at Dooku again, my movements and saber work is a bit clumsy, having this unbroken body, it's odd to be able to be in full control of my movements after so long, I felt so free. It'll take some time to get used to this, my skills haven't aged a day though, with my experience now, this new clarity I feel in the force, I could take Dooku down without rage or hatred, it would be so easy to cut him down, but that's not the way of the Jedi, and that's no longer the way I did things.

Dooku pushed Obi-Wan to the ground with the force, the first time I had swung wildly at Dooku, but this timeI raised my hand and slammed Dooku with the force against the far wall at the top of the stairs, with an ever surprising ease. Using the force I jumped up after him, he stood and gathered himself and his blade, the shock in his face was nearly palpable, we locked blades again, within another moment, Obi-Wan had joined the fray again as well after he dispatched of the droids on the other side of the stairs.

Dooku unexpectedly shoved me back with the force, harder then I thought the old man was capable of these days, before I could move close enough to slash at him again, he dropped one hand off the hilt of his saber and struck Obi-Wan with force lighting, he couldn't defend himself in time and was flung with the balcony to the floor below, a crumbled heap with some smoke rising from him, twitching a bit from the lightning coursing through his veins before falling still.

I screamed.

The next thing I knew Dooku was hurled from the balcony and landed hard on the table in the middle of the room, slowly gathering himself once again, I could feel his surprise, his barely controlled anger and frustration at me. I had lost control, I wasn't fully in control of my rage, my anger, I knew better then anyone the darkness was always a threat, a silent monster, just waiting for you to do it's bidding. I took a deep breath and fell into the force for calm, I know Obi-Wan was okay, just as strong as ever, I felt him through the force, he was just unconscious.

I jumped off the railing, and neared Dooku who had made his way towards Palpatine, and waited. I joined him, and for one moment who stopped there and stared at each other, silently probing the other's mind, wondering what the other one was thinking. Dooku spoke up, his eyes becoming slits in anger as he inspected me, yet I felt a certain astonishment radiating from him, he was impressed with me, still blindingly angry at me embarrassing, but impressed, he could tell I've grown far more then should've been possible in the few weeks since I had seen him last in this time, it through it me off, but I nodded slightly in response, smiling a bit.

In a flash we ignited our sabers and clashed again, as we struck back and forth, one on one, the style he had used as Vader had really come to the surface, I struck hard, overwhelmingly powerful hits that was quickly cracking Dooku's eloquent defense. Try as he might, he was about to give out, his energy spent, age was catching up to him, I could feel despair begin to grip his mind. We locked our blades one last time, as in a fluid motion, I had spun and disarmed Dooku's lightsaber from out of his hand, and caught it in my left hand, and ignited the red blade. I could feel Dooku hadn't given up yet, as he raised his hands towards me, I could see the blue tendrils of lightning become to illuminate his fingers snarled in rage as he shot his last ditch effort at point blank rage towards me. I lifted my hand in response, the lightning arching out from his fingers were hitting my palm, but no damage was being done, a power I had learned until Sidious but could never use became it fried the systems protecting my shattered body. I shoved him down to the ground in front of me, I lifted both blades to his neck as he kneeled up again to look at him.

I could feel Palpatine's excitement, but he as Dooku and Obi-Wan did, he could feel the change in me, but it wasn't of much concern to him right then, he though he'd get his way regardless, make me kill Dooku only to replace him later on. He spoke up, smiling that friendly smile that he had always given me since the day I met him. "Good Anakin, good! His smile faded, his face seemed to age a hundred years as he continued talking, he looked like the detestable Emperor I had known for years, something I'll never allow to happen again.

"Kill him, kill him now" I looked down at Dooku for a brief moment, already knowing my choice, I deactivated my sabers, and hooked them both to my utility belt. Palpatine was stunned before words, I felt his shock ripple through the force. Dooku looked up at me, mouth agape, like Palpatine, I could feel the Former Jedi's surprise. He stood and looked at me closely, never expecting someone like me, a Jedi he had ruthlessly took away an arm from, to spare his life. Anakin felt empathy for the aging man, the force had granted me a chance to fix my sins, Luke had believed in me after all my crimes, I could do the same for him, a man with lesser deeds.

"You'll be given a second chance, Dooku, try not to waste it."


	4. Return to Coruscant

Aboard the Invisible Hand

Dooku's fixed gaze bore into my soul, whatever he had left to say had completely left him. I felt Palpatine's annoyance, but he kept himself in check, from what I could tell. Dooku wanted to speak, but before the words left his throat, the ship shook, and my mind returned to the matter at hand. I waved my hand, and going against wants, I released Palpatine. My mind switched to the other important situation I hadn't been thinking of.

We are on a dying ship, Grievous is still on board and needs to be dealt with, and Obi-Wan..he was still in trouble. I looked over to where he lay, I saw him begin to stir and come to across the room. He stood up, shakily, and rightened himself, he gather his fallen lightsaber and walked across the room to join them. His head was swirling from what I could tell, he didn't saw anything at the moment, I couldn't blame him, there was a lot to take in at the moment. Without another word the four of us left the room and headed off to locate Grievous, we were partway there when suddenly a ray shield captured us. I grabbed my comlink and called for R2 to rescue us, I knew it was pointless at there were droids closing in, but I just wanted him to be with us. He arrived quickly,too quickly, slamming into one of the hallway walls, shirking all the way, followed by Super Battle Droids, I recalled what happened next.

Invisible Hand Command Tower

Our small group of five then arrived at the Command Room, flanked by plenty of droids of course, Grevious stood waiting, I never had met the General before during the war, but I've heard my fair share of stories. The Cyborg Coward spoke, as expected, his voice full of condescending arrogance, his foolishness was just rolling off of him. He spoke his greeting to Obi-Wan before standing before me, his putrid yellow eyes of his staring into mine. "Anakin Skywalker. I expected someone with your reputation to be a little... older" I chuckled, Grevious was nothing more then a scrap heap just waiting to happen. "You would be wise not to underestimate so easily." Grievous merely chuckled, then coughed, moving back as one of the droids handed him their lightsabers.

The Droid General looked back at Dooku, laughing at the Old Sith as he stood behind Obi-Wan and Anakin, his eyes closed, not even paying attention to his surroundings. "The great Count Dooku being defeated by two pathetic Jedi? You're a disgrace." It was almost as if Dooku wasn't even listening, he was deep in thought, his mind was deeply in the force, searching for something, it seemed. I lost myself in thought for a brief moment as well, thinking about how to handle Dooku, I felt a slight pang of concern though, as I'm sure Palpatine wasn't going to leave him be, at least not for long, as Obi-Wan picked up the conversation, I didn't hear what he was saying though.

My mind switched to another topic, Luke, would he be proud of the decisions I've made in the brief time I've been back? I certainly hoped so, there are many mistakes that I made that need to be corrected, and a lot of healing still to be done. My mind returned to the present as Obi-Wan stretched out his hand to grab his saber with the force, I followed his lead, and I grabbed both mine and Dooku's saber, and activated them, and sliced through our binders, as well as Dooku's, then I moved to the Magna Guard that was coming at me, we clashed for a few moments, grabbed the metallic dueler with the force and crushed it into nothing as sparking metal slashed onto the deck, this fight was all too easy, I mentally slapped myself for the reference.

I looked ahead and saw Obi-Wan still dueling his opponent just in front of me, I gave that droid a similar fate as the one I had defeated, Obi-Wan looked up at me and nodded a bit in appreciation. We both looked over at Grievous who was making a bad attempt at being stealthy and trying to escape like he usually did. Obi-Wan and I boxed him in on either side of the viewport. The cyborg drew two lightsabers as opposed to the electrostaff he had originally picked up. Obi-Wan stood back to block off his escape from that way. I stuck at him, Grievous blocked my the slash of my lightsaber, Grievous went to strike at me in return, but I easily countered it, and just as quickly sliced through his right hand that had been holding that lightsaber. Grievous roared in rage and went to do a vertical slash with his reaming hand, I ducked and he continued the action, slicing a hole clean though the viewport glass.

Time seemed to slow as the glass quickly cracked and gave way under the suction of the vacuum of space, Obi-Wan and I jumped to hold on the panels right next to us, and Grievous made his way out to space, I couldn't see what happened after that as the shield clanked down over the broken port, but through my senses, I knew he was alive and well, I silently cursed myself for letting him get away and not crushing him where he stood, but I knew better then to think that way.

As the room calmed down again, I had noticed we forgot to dispose of the rest of the droids in the room, but they were all shattered, and destroyed around the room, and Dooku simply stood in the middle, a small smile on his face. Palpatine was also standing next to him, a small scowl on his face. I thanked Dooku in my mind as the ship shook hard again, I ran to the controls, my former master, and the former master of his former master followed suit, grabbing seats at the controls, R2 came wheeling up and plugged himself in to the control panels as well. The ship shook again as the ship split in half, and looking ahead the atmosphere of the planet rushed to greet us. Emergency ships swarmed them, hosing down the reaming, flaming haul of the Invisible Hand, the ship came down hard on the landing strip of the planet, and screeched to a halt, whiplash hit all of them sitting in the control room, the four men all looked at each other for a moment without a word before Obi-Wan spoke up in a sarcastic tone of voice to cut the tension.

"Well, another happy landing."


	5. Children

Coruscant Landing Pad

Things were moving smoothly right now, I bid my farewell to Obi-Wan as he left in the shuttle to return to the Jedi Temple along with Dooku, who had reluctantly agreed at my request to speak with the Council about his fate from here. On the ride to drop me off along with Palpatine and we return Palpatine to his political posse, I still needed to figure out what I was going to do about him, I couldn't just go running to the Senate screaming their beloved Chancellor was an evil Sith Lord, without the proof I need I'd be considered a madman, but I'll figure that out later. I had briefly spoken to Dooku about what had happened, like I had expected from him it was a short conversation, but a necessary one.

Aboard the shuttle-flashback

I was seated alone, looking out the window as the building that was out destination was slowly approaching, Obi-Wan was sitting in the rear of the ship, speaking on his comlink to Yoda, addressing him about my request to speak to Dooku. Palpatine was sitting in the front of the shuttle, stealing glances at me and Dooku, clearly unhappy about my choice, it mattered little to me. Dooku was seated across the way, also look out the window. A moment spaced by before he looked in my direction, I could feel his need to speak with me through the force, I looked back. For the first time, Dooku looked quite flustered, for al his properness and eloquence, he was still unable to fully comprehend what I had done for him, then he briefly smiled, the most genuine smile I had ever seen from the old man.

"Skywalker, you've changed, you're wise beyond your years, I can feel it, you're patient, calm, you power is above mine. I don't quite understand where this all came from, you're much different from the reckless, brash boy I had known only a short time ago. Above all else though, I thank you for what you've done for me, you're the last person I could've expected this from, even Master Yoda had given up after his failed attempt on Vjun."

I exhaled a held breath I hadn't recalled holding, I was quite shocked to hear such praise from someone was proud as Dooku, but I smiled back, a bit lost on how to respond. "Well, I wasn't always a firm believer in second chances myself, but I think you're worth to be given a shot." Before Dooku could speak up again I handed him back his lightsaber, but he pushed it back towards me, closing my fingers around the hilt with his own, he shock his head. "The blade of the Sith and a fallen, foolish Jedi, I don't want such a thing on me anymore." I nodded in understanding, knowing our conversation was over for the moment, he looked away to return to his city gazing.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach as I looked out the window myself, a bad feeling, something involving Dooku was going to go wrong, I just hadn't an idea of what, or atlas that's what I had thought it was about, My mind was filling in the blanks for me as to what was going to happen next in this time, I felt something which slightly watered my eyes, I had almost forgotten about this part, I wasn't even close to prepared enough to face it, it was her…

End flashback.

I excused myself from Bail Organa as he thanked me for my deed, R2 and 3P0 rolling right along with him to continue on to the building. There she was, only a few feet to my back left, dare I turn around to face her? How could I, after everything that had happened, I knew because of Luke and Leia's existence that I hadn't been the one to kill her, but I had directly been the cause of it. I couldn't ignore her, but I don't know how I could face her now, my love for her even after years of trying to dull it away as Vader, it never worked, she was often on my mind still, it was time though.

I quickly walked in her direction, and we embraced, I took in every moment of it, it was just as intoxicating as I remembered, her smell, her touch, her gentle voice, it was my name she spoke. "I've missed you Padme." She spoke her concerns for my life, the rumors she had heard. I smiled telling her I was more all right then I had ever been, slight confusion covered her features, but she spoke again, I could feel her trembling in my arms. "Ani, something wonderful has happened." I saw this coming, but it was just as shocking to hear as the first time, I thought of the twins, my poor children I had put through absolute hell..I realized it had been a moment since I had spoke and concern and slight fear were radiating off of Padme. I smiled and told her how happy I was, how magical this was for me, and it really was, but that didn't make me feel any less terrified, because I knew what was going to occur next, the thing that had started my descent to the dark, those horrid dreams. I embraced her once more and kissed her, her fear for the future was just as strong as mine, she wasn't sure what to do, and honestly, I wasn't either.

Night - Padme's apartment

I sat up quickly in her bed, my voice caught in my throat, sweat was dripping off of me like rain. I breathed heavily, but quickly composed myself, Padme slowly stirred next to me, It happened again, I had the dream. I left the bed to grab a glass of water to concentrate and stood on her balcony, I thought the dream over, the dream was exactly the same as it had been, but I am prepared this time, I know not to dwell on it like I originally had, it'll lead me to ruin. If only I had listened to Master Yoda's advice, to let go without fear and worry.

I felt her presence behind me, Padme ran her fingers through my hair in concern and asked if something was bothering me. I spoke in honesty to her, telling her I had a dream, turning to face her. "I saw you die in childbirth." Padme asked what of the baby, I did know the truth though and I told her I didn't know. I felt bad because I wasn't ready to tell her the truth of what was going on, I still hadn't told Obi-Wan anything either, I'll need to have a talk with him sometime tomorrow about certain things. Padme spoke again, holding me, telling me it was only a dream, I nodded in agreement. "I know, I know we have nothing to fear from dreams." Padme kissed my cheek, speaking again, telling me of how the baby will change our lives, she then added a question, asking if Obi-Wan would be able to help us, I smiled at her and nodded.

"We could use his help, I think he'd be happy to."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Council

Jedi Temple Living Quarters

The time has come, this something I should've done the first time around, confiding in a friend. My hand was lain on Obi-Wan door as I thought, I took a moment to center my mind, this day was going to be a ver long one, and I was already short on time. Obi-Wan had asked to speak with me privately, which was helpful, as I was going to track him down as it were.

Next thing was Palpatine had requested my presence as soon as I was finished up here. I inwardly sighed, not looking forward to that at all, that lying old man could rot in his office for all I cared, then after that its back to the temple.

I knocked went to knock, but the door slid open at that same moment to an awaiting Obi-Wan with a questioning look on his face, he was expecting me after all. We sat down by the table in the corner of his room on a comfortable couch, we took a brief moment to sit down and his grayish blue eyes bore into mine, I could feel his intrigue through the force. I began to speak. "Master..there's something I've wanted to talk to you about, I know I shouldn't have waited this long to tell and should've told you immediately but-" The General rose his hand to cut off my ramblings, a knowing smile graced his features as he responded.

"Anakin, do you think me blind? I know of your relations with Padme. I put the pieces together since Geonosis." The shock was evident, and all written on my face, I meant to respond out of fear but he continued to talk. "Never would I give up your secret up, my brother. I never mentioned it to you before this, because I wanted to see when you'd work up the courage to break it to me, and now that you have," Obi-Wan placed his hand on my shoulder in that reassuring way he often did. "You know you can put your trust in me, never forget that."

My jaw fell open a bit in surprise, why had I never noticed this the first time? I'm such a fool for never placing my faith in him, instead I branded him a traitor.."Obi-Wan, that's not all there is..Padme is pregnant as well." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, placing his hand on his chin, stroking it in thought, the way we always had when in thought. "Oh Anakin, do you know what the Council is going to do once they're born? You can't hide that forever." I felt so flustered, as I hadn't actually put much thought in what was going to happen once they were born, I brought my heads up to rest my forehead in my palms, grabbing my head. "I know, I know, I just..I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not giving my child up, I'll follow Ahsoka's path and leave the Jedi if I must." Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "We can only hope it won't lead to that, when this discussion does reach the Council, I'll be at your side fighting with you, I hope you know that." I smiled, pride, respect, and appreciation for Obi-Wan was brimming from me, more then I've ever felt since the day he agreed to be my master. I hugged him quickly, tears threatened to roll down my face, I didn't deserve to be in his presence, I didn't deserve to have been taught by him. "Thank you master, I should've trusted you more over the years, I am truly sorry for not showing my appreciation more."

"Anakin, what you did today was more then enough, you'll always have a place as my friend, no matter what."

An hour later - Palpatine's office.

Palpatine smiled at me as we walked along his office, I looked out his window as he spoke to me, that soft venomous voice of his, the urge to simply push him out the window was ever present. "I hope you trust me Anakin." I surprised the feeling to laugh in his face, trusting the greatest liar in the history of the galaxy was the biggest joke imaginable. I nodded, gritting my teeth slightly, "Of course I trust you Chancellor,"

"I need your help. I'm depending on you to the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

I smiled, trying my absolute best to look happy, yet shocked. I knew where this was going, I knew he was just using this to get on my good side, he always tried things like this, but this was something I will actually benefit from, if I play my cards right here. "Me? They'll never accept such a request." Palpatine spoke once again, putting his arm on my shoulder as his voice dropping a pitch, eerily so. "Oh, I think they will, they need you, more then you know." For once Palpatine and I agreed on something, they did need me, against this old corrupt man, standing right beside me.

Jedi Temple - Council Chambers

As I remembered, Mace had spoken, accepting Palpatine's request. "You're on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of master." Instead of yelling in protest in an outrage about not getting what I wanted, I simply nodded and bowed slightly. "Of course master, I understand." I felt a shift in the room, the masters circling me all knowing me well enough were quite shocked that I hadn't lashed out, pushing the issue. I took my seat, two seats down from Obi-Wan, I looked over at the slight smile he had on, showing his approval at my composure.

A moment of silence in the Council passed before the question arose that I had been expecting since I entered, it was Yoda who asked. "Gave him shelter for the time being until his trial before the Senate, we have, but why did you spare the life of Count Dooku, after all the battles that you two have fought? Unlike you, this is." All eyes were on me, especially Maces whose glare always made me feel uncomfortable, I shuffled in my seat, keeping my eyes on Yoda to stay focused.

"Well, master up until recently, I've simply had a change of heart, after I had defeated him and I thought hard on it, I thought he deserved a second chance, that maybe he isn't all bad." Mace spoke up again in harsh disbelief, almost angry at the my choice. "Skywalker, I've felt your anger towards him myself, I know your feelings about him, you've been gunning for him since he took your arm off. You're always full of anger and rage when it comes to him, you're up to something, aren't you?"

I sighed, Mace had never liked me, I couldn't exactly blame him for not believing me. "Master Windu, please, All I'm doing is giving someone who I think is worthy a chance of proving he can make up for what he did." Mace scowled and went to respond again, It was Obi-Wan who cut him off, with a statement of his own. "I do believe in Anakin's decision," His gaze turned to look at me, that puzzled look from our time on the Invisible Hand coming back. "But why? Why now?" I closed my eyes, not answering for a moment, just thinking of what to tell them, I knew I wasn't getting out of this that easily, it'd be better to come clean now and save myself the trouble.

"Because, I followed down the same path he is on, and I was saved from the dark side, I believe Dooku deserves the same opportunity I was granted, he's not such a bad person at his core, merely misunderstood, it's only fair, isn't it?" A collective in take of breathe was captured around the room, everyone was staring at me like I had just kissed a wookiee.

This was going to be a long day indeed.

Thank you everyone for reading Chapter 6! I hope I didn't burst the bubble a bit too soon, let me know what you think, things will be picking up a bit next chapter. Thank you everyone that has been keeping up with the story so far, I'm getting a surprising amount of follows and favorites, it makes me so happy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Revalations

Jedi Council Room

After hearing my revelation, I received multiple looks of scrutiny and disbelief from around the chamber. Unsurprisingly Mace Windu was the first to speak up. "Do you understand what you just said? You're a Sith!?" I shook my head, raising my hands slightly in defense. "No, Master Windu, as I said I came back from it, in the future I did become one, because of my foolishness, and my good intentions being twisted by a certain person. The force brought me back to the time of my fall, so I could fix my mistake. The first thing I did wrong was killing Dooku on command, not sparing him."

The room fell silent, before I heard Obi-Wan quietly whisper a name. "Palpatine." I nodded at him, just as quickly, Yoda spoke up. "Sense no deception in him, I do," His face seemed to age another 10 years as he fell into deep thought.

"Trust in Young Skywalker, I believe we should." His wizened gaze fell upon me as he finished addressing everyone else. "Keep this between everyone here, we should. You should tell us your story so we can better understand what we're dealing with."

I took a deep breath, a bit unsettled, I wasn't planning on telling the Council all this so soon, but it needs to be done, I needed their support if I was going to fix my great mistake, so I told my tale in vivid detail.

Later - Jedi Temple Hallway

I stood with Obi-Wan as we gazed out of one of the hallway windows that looked out on the busy, buzzing city just outside the temple. He hadn't really spoken much since we walked out of the Council Chambers, I can't really say I blamed him though, it was an overwhelming thing to hear, the galaxy being forever changed thanks to me, something he thought of as a good friend, as a brother even. Yoda and Mace Windu had been stricken just as silent as Obi-Wan, all the masters had been. Surprisingly enough, while I had expected them to fly off the handle and banish me, or worse. What shocked me the most is the fact that a lot of them look at me with respect for what I had done, even though I had done a great amount of evil, I had done a great dying act, and came back to do even more good. I was sent away though, they needed time to discuss my case, and Obi-Wan accompanied me.

Obi-Wan spoke up, finally breaking his silence. "Well, as I'm sure you know, the Council had wanted you to spy on Palpatine, but now that we know exactly what he's doing..we just need some sort of confession, only then would the Senate take him away from his power." I sat there thoughtfully for a moment, remembering something, I spend time with him soon enough, that's when he reveals his true colors to me, all I need to do is record it and I'm set. "Obi-Wan, I think I can get you your confession, you just have to trust me." He placed his hand on my shoulder, along with that familiar smile. "More then anything in the galaxy, you're the greatest Jedi I know."

Padme's Apartment

Padme sat next to me in shock, the first thing I had told her upon arriving was the story I had told the Council, I believe she had a right to know now, the only thing I left out was the fact that I had choked her on Mustafar, I couldn't bear to tell her that. "Oh Anakin, I don't know what to say." She sat silent again for a long while, people had been doing that often today, I've noticed. "We have twins, and our own son saved you from the dark side, that's just incredible.."

I merely smiled at her, every time I was with her, it was getting easier to be around her, I was nearly overwhelmed the first time around, even after so many years living in regret, I thank the force for giving me this chance, then suddenly I realized, I was short on time, I needed to be off to see Palpatine, such joy.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's all the truth, my angel." I leaned in to kiss her passionately on her lips in goodbye, as much as I wished to simply stay, it wasn't an option. "Be careful, my love, come back to me safe, won't you?"

"I will" I had to.

Galaxies Opera House

I watched the Mon Calamari Ballet perform far below out private sitting room, hating being in such close proximity with the Chancellor, but I would do what I had to, before arriving I put a listening device in my cloak, I would get that confession tonight, even if it was earlier then the first time, Palpatine had to be taken out of power as soon as possible before I could take him down.

Palpatine had just finished telling his tale of who I know now to be his previous master, and his power to save and create life, I continued to play the part as the power hungry Jedi Knight. "This power, how do I learn it?" Palpatine sat thoughtfully for a moment, I could guess what he was thinking, and it would seem I was correct. "Its simple enough, my boy.."

His sentence trailed off as the show ended, he stood to leave and looked down at me, "Return with me to my office, I would like to show talk with you about something."

Palpatine's office.

As we had earlier, Palpatine and I stood in his office, watching the night sky over Courscant, he had been speaking in length since we entered the room, about the Jedi taking over the Republic, the traitors in the Senate, as he slowly got to the crux of the matter, his voice relaxed, and he smiled at me again. "What do you want, Anakin?" I responded, with faked confusion, I knew this conversation well. "I don't understand."

Palpatine looked away from me, to the city outside the window. "I am offering you anything, ask and it is yours, a glass of water? It's yours, a bag of gems? It's yours. Look out that window in front of us, point to anything, and it will be yours."

"Surely you're joking, Chancellor."

"I have never been more serious, Anakin." I spoke again, deciding to play his game, just as I had the first time. "How about the Senatorial Apartments?" "A private apartment?"I shook my head, staring into the dual pairs of black on his face . "The whole building, " Palpatine didn't even blink.

"Done." he finished. I spoke again, trying to look flustered. "It's privately owned-" He cut me off abruptly "Not anymore, It's yours. Is there anything else? Name it." Silence fell between us for another moment as he slightly changed the subject. "The only thing I ask in return is that you must do what you want." His compassion filled hand settled itself upon my shoulder as he finally finished.

"You can have every one of your dreams. Turn aside from the lies of the Jedi, and follow the truth of yourself. Leave them. Join me on the path of true power. Be my friend, Anakin. Be my student. My..apprentice." Even hearing it a second time, my mind swirled a bit at the prospect, but I knew better, I went to speak my apologies, but he spoke up once.

"Remember the story I told you at the opera house, of Darth Plagueis?" I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "It's no myth, he was my master, well before I killed him, of course." I stepped back from him, I had what I came for, I just needed to get away from him, strangely, I could feel my anger flare again at him. "You're the Sith Lord, I should kill you now."

Palpatine smiled in that kind, uncle like way I remembered since I was but a child. "I am a Sith, but I am also your friend, a friend you have trusted since you were little more then a boy, I am a man that has always been here for you, Anakin, when I told you that you could have anything you want, did you think I was excluding my life? But if you kill me, what will happen to the Republic, what will happen to..Padme? And my knowledge dies with me" His emphasis on her name made me cringe, I scowled at him, because I knew I couldn't touch him yet, or it'd only cause more trouble, I felt an odd sense to stay though, but I needed to leave..

"Let's talk, Anakin."


	8. Chapter 8 - Hopeless

Following day-Jedi Council Chambers

I sat down in my chair in the Council room with the small gathering of the other masters, a large majority of them weren't even here in person though, although a few of them were through their transmission from the multiple planets they were all on. I had just played the recording all of last nights happenings with Palpatine, they had all accepted the fact of who he was, but to hear it from his own mouth, it was definitely surprisingly to them all still.

The night had ended as I had expected, Palpatine had continued trying to convince me to be his apprentice, I had left abruptly, I couldn't listen to anymore of it, and I had more then enough evidence, soon after I left to go stay at Padme's for the rest of the night, then I returned here to give them my findings.

The only members that were actually in person right now were Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and myself, Obi-Wan wasn't present at the moment though either, as the last we heard he was tracking down Grievous still. The room was silent as they all thought things over for a few moments.

A low beep was soon ringing thought the room, it was the main communication system in the center of the room. Master Windu pressed a button on his chair as the windows darker and a life sized ghost like form of a Clone Commander, Commander Cody was his name, soon appeared in the center of the room. "I'd like to report in that General Kenobi has just defeated General Grievous, and will soon be on his way back." Mace Windu nodded his thanks as the transmission was quickly cut off.

Master Windu looked over at me, he looked like he was lost for words for a brief moment before he finally spoke, breaking the silence in the room. "The time to arrest this Sith Lord has come, Anakin, I'd like you to accompany me to the Senate, we had originally planned to go do it ourselves, but now we know it would've been a fatal mistake" I nodded in agreement. "I won't let you down, master."

A few hours later, Senate building

Master Windu, Obi-Wan, who had recently returned to the planet, and I floated in our senate pod, a huge amassing of Senators had come to this, many of them corrupt, but even they wouldn't be able to deny what we were going to show to them. Palpatine was in the building as well, I could feel him, but what was odd was that he wasn't in the main area where I was, I had a very bad feeling about this.

Mace Windu moved to the podium of our pod to speak, never one for speeches, he kept it short. "Senators of the Republic, I have before you to show you all irrefutable proof, that Chancellor Palpatine needs to be taken out of power, effective immediately." The Korun Jedi Master hit a button that brought up the recording, the large figure of Chancellor Palpatine has suddenly appeared.

Not too long later, the recording ended, there was no outcry of rage or anger, or chant for him to be approached, it was as I feared, the Senators simply didn't respond to it, I would've figured someone would've cared. Then a few senators had begun speaking, agreeing with us, and demanding he be brought out of office as soon as possible, then almost as soon as those people had spoken the screaming began, the corrupt Senators that had agreed with everything Palpatine had ever said, they overpowered the voice of the good Senators, and they yelled at us for even attempting to belittle him which such blatant lies.

I was in utter shock as was Master Kenobi and Windu, neither of us had expected the Senate to be so far gone, it wasn't so long ago people had been complaining to remove his emergency powers. Mace spoke in a hushed tone, so only the other two men could hear. "Perhaps Master Yoda was correct, maybe our only choice is to remove Palpatine ourselves and then replace the bad Senators with the good and just." I sighed, I honestly had no idea where we could do aside from that, but I knew it was a bad idea that was going to cause only more problems later on, I felt so helpless, and I had a gut feeling this was only going to get worse.

Just outside the Senate building

We decided to leave, because there was nothing else that could be done for the time being, we passed through the doors to a shocking sight, something I should've seen coming for a while now, but I hadn't thought of it.

Palpatine was standing just down the stairs of the building, 10 clones next to him, and Dooku on his kneels in front of him, with a clone blaster up against his temple. Palpatine's kind, friendly smile he had worn the entire night before and transformed into an even more familiar smile, the smile he had always given me while I was trapped in that accused suit, that mocking, condescending smile. He spoke, his voice matched up just as much as his expression.

"Foolish Jedi, you think you could have me taken out of power that easily? You missed your chance, I'm afraid. For your misguided attempt, you're going to have to be punished." The clone next to Dooku smashed the back of his blaster against Dooku who landed face first on the ground, looking closer at him I could tell he had been hurt severely, he was barely conscious as it was, his hands were binder, and there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly lightsabers were in our hands and activated, Palpatine lifted his hand, wagging his finger at us like we were children. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, poor here Dooku wouldn't want anymore pain.." Dooku suddenly looked up at me from his crumpled state, blood beginning to run down from his head, he looked at me, but he didn't have a hint of fear on his face, rather he looked death in the face and a faint smiled graced his face, he faced death not as a Sith would've, but a true Jedi, after so many years fighting in the war against each other, they shared a brief moment of silent understanding.

Dooku choked out one last sentence as I could feel his life begin to leave him, every word sounded strained. "Thank you Anakin," He put great emphasis on my name, for he never called me by it. "for giving me a second chance, you weren't the weak, foolish boy I fought, you're a worthy Jedi." Then as the last word left his lips, a blue flash suddenly erupted through his skulls, and then he was dead.

Palpatine cackled madly, and I lunged, enraged for the first time in a long time, the men beside him didn't even get shots off as they were all launched back by an invisible force of pure force energy. Obi-Wan and Mace had moved with me and we were closing in on Palpatine that didn't even attempt to deflect our assault. What happened next, even I couldn't have predicted, he moved a person out from behind him to shield him, or so I thought. The three of us halted our attack as we realized who it was, deactivating our sabers just in time, Palpatine had taken out his saber and held it to their neck. I didn't know what to do or say, the breath had left my throat, but I managed to speak, I couldn't let him kill this person next, no matter what the cost.

"..Padme?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Order

Senate Building

The words had left my throat, Palpatine laughed in my face, that way he always seemed to later in my life, even though it was silently. "Anakin, the life of your wife and your children now depend on you, become my apprentice this instant, or she dies."

Tears began to well in her eyes at the thought of it, and even for all of my strength, I felt so utterly helpless, he had me. Palpatine reached down for his comlink that was in his other hand, then what I had feared most had happened

"Activate Order 66."

Time seemed to slow down, I looked though Master Windu had moved to strike down the old man, despite Padme's presence. We hadn't noticed it, but dozens upon dozens of clones began to pour out of the Senate building from behind down, a hail of blue fire rained down upon Obi-Wan and Mace Windu, try as try might, there was no way they'd last forever.

I turned back towards Palpatine to see he had thrown Padme to the ground, fingers extended towards me, a look of nothing but dark satisfaction written on his face. I brought my lightsaber up in defense to try to deflect his barrage of force lightning as he shot it at me, it wasn't nearly as difficult to shield against as I had once thought, all my time as Vader certainly helped me more then I thought.

I was focused, too focused though, because as I began to edge towards, attempting to take him out, I felt something hit my back, then another and another. I suddenly felt tired, noticing too late that it was a stun shot from the Clone Troopers behind me, Obi-Wan and Mace had accidentally let a few shots get past their defense. I hit the ground at Palpatine's feet, I heard Obi-Wan yelling my name and I looked up to see Palpatine draw two lightsabers from his sleeves and leap past my vision towards the last two Jedi standing as everything began to go dark.

Sithspit..my head is killing me. The room swirled around me for a few moments as I fought to regain my composure, what happened? Oh, that's right..Palpatine.

..Where am I? Where is Obi-Wan and Padme? I was in a sitting position, and I tried to sit up, but looked down to see myself tied to a chair. My senses felt beyond clouded, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't touch the force at all right now, I've never experienced something like this before, I could feel something around my throat, some kind of super force binder on me or something. I don't understand it, but I don't think I need to, Palpatine had captured me, and imprisoned me, but where?

Looking around the dark room, it was empty, save for a ceiling light, and a ray door just at the from of the room, I saw a few troopers walking back and forth from my vantage point. I was wearing a basic black tunic from the looks of it, all my gear was gone, my body hurt quite a bit more then I had figured it would've for being stunned

The door opened up in front of me, two troopers walked in then stood in front of me, old was slightly shorter then the other one, which I found a bit odd for clones, but it was probably just a defect, the shorter one spoke to me, their voice masked by the helmet, but it didn't sound quite right either, I suppose it really doesn't matter though. "Jedi, you're scheduled for a meeting with the Emperor, come with us." So I failed again, didn't I? Palpatine is in power, and I can only assume the Jedi are in tatters, but that plan I had suggested a while ago, just incase Order 66 had been carried out..hopefully someone had acted on it, if I ever escaped from this place, I'd find out.

The taller one leaned forward and undid the straps on my arms, I left the room with them, and any thought of escape died along with me, the sheer amount of Clone Troopers, or now I supposed they've been dubbed Storm Troopers now was ridiculous, this was clearly one of the higher priority places, somewhere on Coruscant, if I recall correctly, I've been here before.

We continued walking through the hallways as we reached the hanger bay, I do wonder where we were going though, Palpatine was probably elsewhere, waiting. We left in a different ship then I would've expected, I thought we'd just take a small speeder or something, but we took something that was easily space worthy, and instead of going somewhere on the planet we continued going higher to space until the stars in front of us became streaks.

I felt a bit uncomfortable just sitting in the cabin with these two troopers, what could they want with me? The shorter one that had spoken from before turned from his chair and stood in front of me, he leant down and removed my collar, I felt the familiar power of the force rush through my veins, it was almost an overwhelming feeling, but what I had felt after that was far more surprising, it had been years, the other trooper joined them and they nodded briefly at each other before removing their masks, I had never expected to see them again, especially paired together, but they had both seemed to vanish for the last few months.

It was my former apprentice Ashoka and Ventress.

Ahsoka nearly jumped on me as she leapt forward to embrace me out of joy, a large grin on her face, "Anakin, I've missed you." Ventress stood back, she seemed genuinely happy to see me as well, which I found surprising, then she spoke, she certainly hasn't lost that sarcasm.

"Come now Skywalker, being captured so easily, I expected more."


	10. Chapter 10 - Preparation

Imperial Shuttle

My mind whirled a bit as I took in exactly what just happened, my former apprentice that had abandoned the order a few months back and..Ventress? I hadn't expected to see her in this rescue party, especially after my rather cruel interrogation of her back when I was trying to clear Ahsoka's name; what were these two doing together? I don't sense that Ahsoka is dwelling in the dark side, I don't recall what had happened to Ventress though, she all but vanished once the Empire arose.

"I don't understand..why are you here? What is going on?"

Ventress simply smirked, left the cockpit, and moved towards the back of the ship while Ahsoka released her death grip like hug around my neck, her happiness was evident. "Well, I decided to join Ventress as a Bounty Hunter after I left, I didn't really know where else to go. We got a transmission from Master Kenobi about a month ago asking us to rescue you, I tried to get a hold of him after that, but we never heard back from him." I sighed, slightly worried, I knew he could take care of himself, but I hadn't a clue what had become of any of the Jedi, it didn't sound reassuring in the slightest, I opened my mouth to speak again, but I couldn't quite find the words, Ahsoka began again regardless.

"I bet you're pretty confused, well the Jedi Order went into hiding after the rise of the Empire about 4 months ago, From what I heard a lot of the Jedi escaped from the Temple before the clones got there, but still, many of the Jedi on those remote planets weren't so lucky. You've been out of commission for some time now."

I was worried, but a bit relived to hear it wasn't a horrific slaughter ilk it had originally been, many Jedi had survived after all! Still, I only had one large concern at the moment, where was Padme? The children..they had to of been born by now, and I wasn't even around to see their birth, I missed it, again. I went to ask her if she had any idea where Padme was, but she must've read my mind because she responded before the question had left my lips.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, I tried looking for her, I have no idea where they took her, but right now, someone else needs to speak with you." Looking past her and out of the viewport, as the vivd star lines of hyperspace ahead of them faded back into real space, I saw an unfamiliar planet, it looked pretty remote from this distance.

Swamps of Dagobah

A swampy, desolate planet, not exactly somewhere I'd go for a vacation, but it's a perfect place for a force sensitive to hide, It was impossible to feel anything before coming down here, the Living Force was extremely abundant here, but that's not really important.

I tire of fighting, and war, and now an ever worse one has started, I know soon enough the Rebellion will be sprouting its head to fight back the Tyranny of the Empire, I only wish I could've been quicker to the punch.

Ventress had stayed on the ship, unsurprisingly. Ahsoka had came along to show me the way, as he walked though the fog, and the dense swamps we finally reached a clearing that seemed untouched by the dense forest life around myself it was night time by the time we get there, there were multiple small homes, all of varying sizes, and it seemed like they were made from various natural materials, I couldn't imagine living in such a place.

A small figure soon left the smallest of the houses, it was actually more of a hut then a home, who it was was unmistakable, Master Yoda, a friendly smile gracing his little face. "Young Skywalker, happy to see you again, I am. Out of touch with the galaxy you have been for some time," He took a deep breath, he seemed to age 10 more years as he spoke again. "Master Windu was killed on the spot after you had been captured, while Master Kenobi and Padme were taken by Sidious, no where they are, do I, fear for your children I do."

I nodded, my feelings reflecting his. "I understand master, I thought as much, I just don't know where to start, this wasn't supposed to happen, I'll keep trying to fix things though." Yoda gently hit my leg with his walking stick. "Remember my lessons, do you not? There is no try, you're a great Jedi, believe in you I do, behind you the Order is, prepare yourself tonight, there is plenty of work to be done."

Yoda's hut, later that night.

It was late, staring down at the all the scattered components of my new blade, many thoughts were running through my mind, the one that stuck out to me the most thought was my greatest fear, something I feared even during my years as Vader, Palpatine getting ahold of Luke and Leia, and now it had come true, I didn't even have an idea on how to get them back, knowing Palpatine he'd do everything in his power to hide them from me.

I closed my eyes, the parts of the saber rose from the small table in front of me, Ahsoka was sleeping next to me on the floor, after a quick glance I noticed she had her lightsabers again, some things you just can't live without, I suppose, it seemed like she was going to be sticking with me, whether I wanted her to or not, I surely don't mind though, having a familiar face by my side would keep me focused for this, but I knew I'd need more help to have any shot at this, I knew exactly who I'd need to bring along, but that'd take some time, which was something I was awfully short on lately.

A crystal rose from the table as the other some metallic pieces followed suit and they slowly all came together to form the hilt of a lightsaber, it was significant different from the saber I had dropped against Palpatine, it was more of a combo between mine and the one I used as Vader, as I had rather liked the design of it. The crystal was a special one, I had come across during the war, I had received it as a gift from a tribe of a nameless spices, I always kept it in my pocket, I never did find use for it until this moment. Piece by piece aligning themselves through my connection through the force. The hilt slowly came to my hand, my fingers wrapped around the cold metal as the blade finked on to life, a brilliant blade of silver sliced through the air.

I'm ready, Master, Padme, Luke and Leia, I'm coming to save all of you, no matter what the cost.


	11. Chapter 11 - Mistake

Coruscant Landing Port

It was a cold night, the night sky of Coruscant which was usually lit up by masses of speeders, and transportation of many sorts was unusually empty, something I had noticed upon my stealth landing. My Star Fighter was quite a ways behind me now, which Master Yoda had somehow inexplicably acquired, it was even modified a bit so I would be able to sneak on planet without detection, I was sure how he managed this, but I wasn't going to complain. I had landed away from the more crowded areas.

I had been moving from transport to transport in short burst, slowly making my way to the now proclaimed Imperial Palace that I could see in the distance. I felt the presence of Padme, and twins within, Obi-Wan as well, but just barely, I suppose he's just hiding himself as best he can. I can't exactly pinpoint where they are, it didn't matter at the moment, I would be there soon enough.

As the final transport to the palace began its descent towards me, a thick sense of dread encompassed my mind, I wasn't looking forward to this rescue, I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen, but I had no other option.

Imperial Palace

I was dropped off just outside the Palace, the sun had begun to rise at this point. As I made my way towards the main entrance I noticed the lack of..well anyone around, it was eerie almost, I wasn't sure what to make off it, but I pressed forward ever still.

I few moments later I was on the main area, it was empty from what I could tell, which was perfect, I wrapped the force around myself as tightly as possible, a technique I hadn't found a use for in quite a few years, it allowed me to pass through an area as little more then a ghost, no one around would be able to detect me. Palpatine could of course, if he concentrated hard enough, although according to the reports I was given, Palpatine was off world currently, overseeing something, so I shouldn't have much issue, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

A little under an hour later I had made my way through the complex towards the detention area, what had confused me though was the fact that aside from the war criminals, and other locked out folk that were down here, I couldn't locate any of the four, and I had just noticed that I couldn't sense them anymore, which was strange.

I made my way back from where I had came, the only other area that I could imagine they'd be taken to was the one area I was hoping I could avoid, Palpatine's private chambers.

Palace ventilation system

These vents are uncomfortably hot, I never did like the heat, they were also cramped, but I had gotten over any sense of claustrophobia in that horrid suit though.

Looking through the small air vent that was in a high corner in Palpatine's chamber, the room was mostly dark aside from a few lights spread throughout. Expectantly, the room has pretty bare, aside from the necessities, there was his throne like chair sitting in the side of the room, of course Palpatine had one here, he'd put one everywhere if he could help it, which he could. I could see a stasis field off in the far corner with what looked like a body from this angle, it was as good a start as any.

I had silently moved the vent cover away from in front of me and jumped down to the room below, there were no alarms, no guards, this would be simple enough. Moving through the room slowly, I closed in on the floating body just a few paces away from me, I could make out further details the closer I got, the person's clothes were torn asunder, the smell of burnt flesh flowed through the air around them, they were faced away from me, as I closed in I knew who it was, without looking at me, they knew who I was. They looked pitifully weak, it was no wonder I could hardly feel them in the force, they were barely holding on to life. Fear overcame my senses as I turned off the machine and the figure slumped down to the floor below, I rushed to their aid, and placed a handoff them, trying to send the healing power of the force through their body, it wasn't working. A friendly, familiar, yet pained smile crossed his features as he spoke, his voice was but a whisper, this wasn't supposed to happen..not to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him from killing her..I tri-"

He spoke more, but I couldn't hear a word as the world around me seemed to crash down, I knew better, but my emotions got the better of me as I screamed in pure agony, my heart was on fire, it felt like the familiar flames from that blackest day on Mustafar, the mistakes of today just kept piling up.

Just behind me, I couldn't see it happen from the tears running down my face and facing the opposite way, the throne chair whirled around towards me, an old man was smiling at me, like venom his words seeped from his lips from behind me, cutting off Obi-Wan's warnings that I couldn't make out in time.

"Welcome home, Anakin."


	12. Chapter 12 - Path Traveled

y life has taken a drastic turn for the worse, if I must say so myself. I threw my black robes over my shoulders as I left my room, marched down the hallway, it was mostly silent, aside from the few droids scurrying around, cleaning, keeping up maintenance and all the other mundane tasks. I am on my way to my ship, on a private getaway alone, since I was granted leave for a week for being such a help.

It had been six months since that dreaded night, the night that changed everything, I thought I was going to be able to stop it from happening, but like before, I was too foolish, I had been defeated in my blind fury. Currently, I am biding my time, because there is nothing I can do without patience.

Obi-Wan was right, Padme is dead after all, Palpatine made me see her corpse with my own eyes, I suppose after giving birth to my children, she served no other purpose. The children who which I haven't seen in a few weeks, they've recently turn a year old, they're already so talented in the force, it makes me proud. Well, aside from them, Obi-Wan was killed that night as well, struck down because I couldn't move my body to save him again, like all those times before, he was gone, my former master, my best friend, the closest thing I had to a father, he's now one with the force, strangely enough, his body vanished, and I have no idea why.

But the horror hadn't stopped there, Palpatine had known I was coming the entire time, he knew where I touched down, and they took my ship apart and located where I had come from, I don't know if Yoda escaped or not, but what I do know if that swamp planet is just molten slag now. Back to the issue at hand, due to the circumstances, my only choice of action was to do the last thing I had ever wanted.

Once again becoming Vader.

Although, unbeknownst to Sidious, I'm not truly on the dark side, not this time, I'm simply keeping up an act, using a technique I developed, using the light side of the force to create an intense aura of dark side power enveloping me, it's fooled Palpatine easily enough. The only issue is, I can't simply take my children and walk out the door, or the shadow of Sidious will follow me to the end of the universe. What I must do right now is train, and become strong enough to defeat him on my own, only then can I live happily with my children, and put the galaxy back in order.

Currently, Palpatine said I could have a week off to myself to relax before returning to duty, of course Luke and Leia weren't allowed to leave, but it was no matter, I knew they were safe, I'd rescue them both soon enough. Before I had left I had stolen two Holocrons that Palpatine had recently acquired, he hadn't looked at it yet either since he has other things to attend to for awhile, making it all the more sweeter, to defeat Palpatine, I'd have to become a master of both sides of the force, using one or the other just doesn't cut it, after a lot of time pondering it, I've decided to simply go grey, I hold no allegiance to either the Sith or the Jedi anymore, it went along well with the Silver blade I carry on my hip. The holocrons I have hidden o my person are the holocrons of Revan, the redeemed knight, and Darth Bane, the creator of the rule of two, somewhere in these I'll acquire the knowledge I need to put an end to the nonstop madness that has become my life.

I sat down at the controls of my personal ship, the Grey Hand, it was an YT-1930 prototype that isn't supposed to be released for quite a few years, being in my position of power does have it's advantages, as much as I hate to admit it. I've already heavily modified it, the ships made by the Corellian Engineering Corporation are lovely for modifications, but that's of little importance right now.

As I sit down in the cockpit, expertly weaving myself out of the hanger bay, and shooting straight for the stars, I put in the coordinates for Naboo, a planet I've been meaning to go to for a while, it was my haven, the lake country, it was now abandoned though. I made a habit of never logging in anywhere I went, the last thing I'd want to anyone knowing where I was going, especially after my last big mistake.

As the ship shook and rocketed into the beautiful star lines that is hyperspace, I moved to my personal quarters, placing both holocrons on the table infront of me, I pulled Revan's holocron closer to me, and after a moment it began to activate as I focused myself on it, Revan was a Jedi similar to me, so hopefully he has the answers I seek, the small figure appearing above the holocron appeared just as quickly, he was unmasked with black hair to his shoulders, there were marks across his face, he had a solem expression, he still seemed young, this must've been made sometime after he became a Jedi again, what exactly happened to him is still a large mystery to historians, but that's of little importance right now, the guardian that would guide me through my learning journey spoke after a brief moment.

"Use what I am going to teach you well, listen carefully.."


	13. Inner Thoughts

I don't think I can keep this ruse up any longer, it's been 3 years since I've been working for Palpatine now, he's taught me so much, and as good as my intentions are, I can feel it taking effect on me, the tendrils of the dark side, gripping ever tighter on my tortured soul. I've been talking to Qui-Gon almost every night, his kind and understanding disposition has been the only thing keeping me from going mad. The most worthwhile of all this has been that Palpatine has kept his promise to me, we discovered the secret of midichlorian manipulation, I've mastered it completely now, even my foolish master doesn't have the level of control of the technique as great as I, but he's no slouch, maybe it even a bad idea to allow him to figure out the secret of it, he's managed to revert his old and battered body to its youthful self, he's more incredibly powerful than ever before, but then again, so am I.

When I was younger, and still in training, I was always taught that you had to trust the force, for its ways are mysterious, but there is always some greater purpose behind why events happen the way they do. Thinking back on those days, it's almost funny to imagine that the force has set in motion some great conclusion to the whirlwind of awful events that have been my life. Regardless of what I've done with myself, I've never been my own man, I've always been a slave, always had to listen to a superiors greater wisdom, live my life according to their rules, and guild lines; sitting here, in the cockpit of my vessel, alone, watching the streaks of hyperspace stream across my vision, meditating and learning under the various gatekeepers sealed within the holocrons, I believe it's time I made my own decisions.

Regretfully, I almost wish I had left the Jedi behind me during the Clone Wars, I should've walked away, along with Ashoka, lived my life with Padme, away from the troubles of the galaxy at large. Unfortunately, that option is no longer available to me, but there is still one thing I can do, one last bright opportunity in my life and that is to finally accept my destiny as the Chosen One, I now have all that I need to that the prophecy a reality. I have the ability to do it now, and upon my return to Coruscant, I need to mend the galaxy I helped fracture. After that though, I'm not so sure, I could rebuild the order, lend a helping hand with the righteous people that'd help reorder the galaxy, and bring about a New Republic. Just as easily though, I could leave it all behind after Palpatines fall, and move on with my life, and find a new purpose. The Force is as dark and clouded as it's ever been, it's impossible to tell what the proper decision should be, I suppose only time will tell, but one thing I do know, is that I'm going to need to gather allies, even I can't hope to fend off the entirety of the Imperial forces by myself, that's a preposterous notion. I know I can do this, but the most important task on my busy agenda is that my beloved children still need rescuing, before they're forever lost to the darkness.


	14. Bridger

Imperial Star Destroyer - Reaper

Anakin stood on the command bridge of a Star Destroyer. Arms crossed across his chest as he stared off into the swirling colors of hyperspace. His mind was elsewhere though. It had now been ten long years since he had been forced into servitude to Palpatine, fifteen since coming back in time. It felt even longer then that. Palpatine had kept an incredibly close eye on him for the first five years, but Anakin knew him well. And he was no stranger to the subtle game the two of them had always played.

For all his foresight, Palpatine had been unable to read Anakins true heart. While Palaptine thought he was fully immersed in the dark side and completely loyal to Palpatine, he was very wrong.

After he realized that Luke and Leia would be same for the time being, Anakin decided to play the long con and put together a plan of his own. During his time as Vader he had come across all the major Rebellion leaders as well as other Rebel cells. It hadn't taken long for him to contact them secretly and feed them information and other assistance. He'd told them about the Death Star and it's construction site. The newly formed alliance had launched a massive attack and destroyed the structure before it got very far. Imagine Palpatines surprise at that.

One of the other major things he did was hire a large team to reactivate one of the old droid factories from the Clone Wars. There were many of them and they tended to fall off the radar as who in there right mind would bother with something like that? It took some doing but he had pulled it off. It'd be kept hidden until the last possible moment, and it'd bolster there numbers by 50 fold. Battle droids had their flaws, but in the final battles against Palpatine, it'd come in handy. He'd also managed to get a few ship yards running in secret. Amazing what could done when so many were willing to aid in dethroning Palaptine.

Next had been the Jedi, while Order 66 had unfortunately happened. Luckily this time, the Order knew it was coming. He had suggested to the Council to recall as many Jedi as possible as well as the younglings and Padawans in the Temple, and take them to the forgotten Jedi planet of Tython. Many Masters and Knights in the thick of battle managed to make it away. While the clones did raid the temple and other worlds. Far more Jedi had escaped this time then originally. Palpatine had searched high and low for them as well as sent Vader to wipe them out. But he'd never betray them, not this time.

Ahsoka had contacted him on a secure channel shortly after he had been captured and assured him everything was alright on that front, but it was far too risky for him to reach of them again. She had told him that they continued bringing in survivors, The time would come soon enough for that.

Soon enough he'd have a united galaxy to turn against Palpatine.

Mon Mothma had been surprisingly accepting of their secret alliance. She had been friends with Padme, after all. What he wouldn't give to have her back now. She'd be happy to know she'd be right all along. He saw a lot of Luke in her. Anakin hoped that he'd be able to grow into the same incredible Jedi this time. Leia too, he realized. She had the potential, but she also had the same potential to be just as amazing at politics as her mother. Vader often checked in on them, it wasn't the life he wanted for them, but they were at least safe on Coruscant.

He would restore the Republic that Padme fought so hard to preserve. Even if she wasn't there to see it. Her dream would live on in him and their children.

The waiting for all of that was the worst part.

"Master." A voice called out from behind him.

Anakin turned to face the man. Not so much a man. He was still a boy, he went by the name of Galen Marek. A young boy at the age of fourteen with a short haircut. Anakin had made sure to pick him up on Kashyyyk. His father Kento, also a Jedi Knight had been very unsure about Anakin taking him into his care, but he had managed to convince him. After all, he wasn't the man he been the first time he was went looking for Kento Marek. They parted on good terms and Galen had been nothing short of an incredible apprentice since. He'd do right by Galen this time around, he was one of those most negatively affected by Vader originally. Palpatine knew about Galen, he never hid that fact, but Anakin made him out to be more of an enforcer then an apprentice. It probably saved the boys life.

"Galen." Anakin said, turning to face him. "I see you've finished your lightsaber."

"I did." Galen took it off his belt and handed to him, ever respectful. Anakin looked over it carefully and nodded in approval. "It's well constructed. A good fit for your chosen style of Juyo. I approve. We'll practice properly later." Then with a smile he handed it back to him. Galen could only beam in joy as he put it away and stood beside him. "Where are we off to now?"

Anakin looked at the crew members on the bridged briefly. They were all loyal to him, he made sure of it. While we could go off on his own in a Starfighter or freighter. He knew it drew more attention from Palpatine when it looked like he was doing his own thing. He'd never be fully trusted, he knew that. So he was replaced all the core crew with people he could trust with his secrets. He was better to the officers that worked under him. As Vader he never hesitated to kill someone for incompetence. While it fixed the immediate problem, people in the imperial navy were horrified of him and actively hated him. He took extra care to do the opposite this time. He used failures and mistakes as learning opportunities and took more time to listen to the crew. The results were far more positive.

"A planet called Lothal." Anakin said. "We'll be picking up another passenger."

"Another one?" Galen asked. "I thought we were heading back to Coruscant soon. I've been looking forward to seeing Luke. It's been months."

"As have I, but our duties often keep us away from there." Anakin countered. "This is just a detour, and we'll be back before you know it."

"Reverting to real-space now, my lord." A female voice said, one of the crew working the helm called out. "Have my ship prepared for liftoff. I won't be very long."

"At once." An officer said and walked off to see it down.

Captain Tari fell into step beside him as he moved to leave the bridge. Galen followed just behind him. "Why are we here, Lord Vader? I thought the Emperor requested us to return to Imperial Center with all due haste."

"He did," Anakin replied coolly. "But what's an hour pit-stop? It won't do any harm. The Reaper is yours until my return." Captain Tari bowed slightly in acknowledgment. "Yes, my lord."

Within 15 minutes Anakin was walking inside the Imperial Lambda shuttle with Galen still tailing him. "Master, I'd like to come with you on this one. I won't get in the way this time."

"I know you wouldn't." Anakin said, smiling sadly. "This is the last time I'll have to do this, just stay patient and I'll be back soon. You'll have some company then as well." Then he was off. He piloted the shuttle down planet side and landed in an open field. Not far off was a tall Lothal comm tower, now abandoned. Yet even from here he could feel the strong presence in the force radiating from there.

He made quick work of the door and let himself in, he took the lift up to the top and took a brief look around. Not a bad view. Then he continued onwards through the door to the main area. There was another boy with blue hair sitting at a desk and closely inspecting a stormtrooper helmet. He was started as Anakin walked in. Anakin lifted a hand in a calming gesture, and he smiled. "Ezra Bridger. I've come to ask for your help."


	15. Meeting Destiny

Anakin sat by idly as the two boys sparred back and forth through the grass in the fields of Naboo. Ezra pressed forward, green lightsaber whirling and slashing through the air as Galens duel blue sabers caught or parried every strike while he backpedaled. It had been only four months since Anakin had taken Ezra in, and his progress was nothing short of amazing. He was a skilled duelist already, but his real talents laid with his ability to connect with other living creatures. It came naturally to him. Anakin felt confident in these two now.

Palpatine was none the wiser, but he knew his time was coming to face him. He had done about as much as he could with preserving the Jedi Order and making sure it’s light didn’t vanish from the galaxy. He thought back on his comrades that were gone now. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart. It had been years since Obi-Wan had died, and time would never heal that wound. Part of him hoped it never would. His masters death kept him on the straight and narrow path of the Jedi. Never again would be anything less then the Jedi he had believed that Anakin could be. He had failed him once already in his original time, and had even struck him down on the Death Star. He had felt like he had killed yet another part of himself then. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan wouldn’t want his death to be avenged, as vengeance wasn’t the Jedi way, he’d bring Palpatine to justice the right way. He’d answer for his crimes. 

It was time to move, a plan set in motion years ago to begin. He’d fulfill his destiny as the chosen one. Anakin rose to his feet, black robes flowing out behind him. He briefly looked at the sky, his thoughts focusing on the task at hand. His hand gently brushed the comforting handle of his lightsaber. “Boys,” He called out.

The two of them stopped their sparring, their lightsabers still held up before them, but their attention was on him now. “Master?” Galen said, a look of curiosity on his face. 

“It’s time to go.” He said as he walked closer to them. “It’s been an enjoyable time with the both of you. You’ve both exceeded my hopes, and I know you’ll both become great Jedi.” They both returned their lightsabers to their belts as he placed a hand on their shoulders. “I’m proud of you both. The time has come for you to join the others on Tython.” 

“You’re not coming with us?” Ezra asked, a barrage of questions coming to his mind. 

“Unfortunately no. I have one last thing to do. You both need to spend some time with other Jedi and I can’t risk going there. There’s a chance I’d be followed. You two will have better luck.” He said with a sad smile. “Plus, the rebellion will be making a strike against Coruscant soon. The Jedi will need to be there to help in the fighting. I’ll be taking on Palpatine while all of you do the real fighting.

They both nodded out of respect but were hesitant to leave their master alone. “What about Luke and Leia?” Galen asked. “Palpatine still has them locked up with them in the Imperial Palace, right?”

“He does, yes. But I already have Ahsoka getting them out in the confusion.” Anakin answered. “Now, get going. I’ll be in touch with you later.” They both nodded, then donned their cloaks and headed back to the spacesport on their speeder bikes. Anakin watched them go for a few moments before leaving himself and finding his black Jedi starfighter that was parked not far off. His R2 unit tweeted at him in greeting, not R2-D2 sadly as he was with the Rebellion as well along with C3-PO “Open a communique with Mon Mothma.” He tweeted and did as he was told. A few moments later, the aged former senator of Chandrila appeared. “Skywalker.” She said in greeting. “Has the time come?” 

“It has,” Anakin responded. “As soon as you’re ready, you may begin your assault. Coruscant will be heavily defended, but you know what to do. Once Palpatine is dead and his battle meditation with him, it’ll be easier for your people to break through.”

“We’re taking an awful risk with his strategy. Are you sure you’ll be able to defeat him alone?” She asked, uncertainty written clearly on her face.

“Yes, I’m very sure. I’ll see you once the battle is over.” 

She nodded briefly, then the transmission ended.

Anakin sighed deeply, then entered his starfighter. He hovered off the ground before streaking off into the afternoon sky, His hyperspace ring was waiting for him right where he left it, and he entered the jumped and left the system in short order. He stared off into the blue streaks of hyperspace and thought about the upcoming battle. He had honed his skills and his strength in the force as far as he could. He had stupid various holocrons of past Jedi as well as Sith. He felt ready for this, as ready as one could for facing off with the most dangerous Sith in history. 

His understanding of the force had expanded in a way that never could’ve happened under the tutelage of either sect. He was come to fully understand why he was fallen the first time. He had an obsessive love for Padme. He had claimed her for his own and didn’t want anyone or anything else to take her from him. The further he had fallen into the dark, the more his obsession had increased. His genuine and good natured care for at her at the beginning was twisted into something horrible. Then at the end of their relationship, then he could’ve left with her, should’ve been thinking about her first, but he had only thought of himself and his power, and then himself was all he ever had, until Luke awoke the light left in his heart. 

The dark side promises greater power, but it was never greater. You only get access to more power in a quicker way, but along with it comes the negative aspects. It is vicious, ruthless and has an endless hunger for more. Such a hunger that it can never be sated. Darth Nihilus was such a one that knew that best. All it does is destroy, the others around you, and most importantly, it destroy your own self.

The light is absolutely the stronger of the two. It is patient, and it waits, and it always wins. Luke had shown him that at the end. The light inside Anakin had waited quietly for 23 years until it burst forth and wiped clean the stain of Palpatines darkness from the galaxy in one fell swoop. Anakin had been such a fool to believe the lies that Palpatine could save Padme from death. There was never any risk of that happening to begin with. 

Such a fool was I.

Now he’d correct his mistakes, he’d free the galaxy from the threat of Palpatine. He only had to win today. Then find the various cloning faculties that Palaptine had prepared in case of his death. There would be no clones of Palaptine running around, he’d make certain of that.

His thoughts ran in circles like this for an hour before he decided on entering a force trance and waiting out the rest of the trip in silence.

A sudden beeping on his control console woke him and looked to see it from the reversion warning. He pulled back on a lever and his ship exited hyperspace. He could see Coruscant through the view cut quickly through the traffic lanes in space and descended to the planet. He quickly landed his ship on the retractable landing pad that was once the Jedi Temple and made his way through it’s many halls. He drew on the force, focusing his mind and body. There weren’t many people in this building anymore, aside from maintenance crews and the Emperors guests. There were a special few that called it home on the rare occasion. Such as his advisors or the ones known as an Emperor Hand. Such as the young Mara Jade. They didn’t know of each others existence, and all thought they were the one and only. By the Emperors design, of course. Ever manipulative as he was. A woman fell into step beside him. Someone he knew well and had snuck in shortly before he landed. Ahsoka. “Anakin.” She said quietly. “You’re really doing this?”

“I am.” He answered.

“I can tag along with you, you know. You don’t have to face him alone.” She said, he could feel the urge in her to come with her. To face Palaptine together.

“You know you can’t. You have a job to do here as I do.” He said sternly. Though he wish it were otherwise.

“I know. I’ll get them out of here safely. Hopefully before the fighting starts.” 

“Hopefully, but do what you can regardless.” Anakin said. “Get to it.”

Ahsoka briefly nodded and fell out of step from him and turned down a corridor off to his left and she was gone. She was hiding her presence well, he wondered if Palpatine knew she was here. He didn’t bother hiding himself. There was no point. He was no interest in sneaking around here. 

A few more minutes of walking brought him to the Emperors throne room. The entrance to it, at any rate. Anakin stood outside it, his eyes closed and breathing steadily. His destiny awaited him. The reason Qui-Gon had saved him from a life of slavery. Why Obi-Wan had always had such faith in him. With the briefest of gestures, he opened the door and steeped through the threshold. Palpatine sat in his chair, as he always did, at the end of the very space. Anakin walked up towards him and didn’t kneel as he normally would. “I’m glad to see you’ve returned, my friend. There is much work to do.” Palpatine said as he looked up at him. “Did you have an enjoyable time away?”

Anakin didn’t respond immediately. He balled his fists, though he wasn’t angry. He had never felt more calm then he did in this moment. He felt at peace now. With a flick of his wrist his lightsaber entered his waiting hand. “It’s time, Sidious.”

Palpatines face hardened then. “You think to challenge me, boy? Have you finally come to try to claim the title of Sith Master from me?” 

“No. I’ve come to rid the galaxy from your darkness. To restore the Republic and flame of the Jedi.” Anakin said.

Palpatine sneered at him with utter hate and contempt. “Even worse then I expected. You’ve always been too weak to fully understand and use the darkside. You’d always have a flicker of the light in your heart, no matter how hard I tried to stamp it out.” He stood then. “You’ve failed me, Vader. Truly.” Then two hilts found his open palms, and he stood up. Two crimson blades extended forth. 

Anakins blue lightsaber lit up in response and it rose in a defensive posture, and a small smile appeared on his face. “The light in me is the best part of who I am. I’ve been working to bring you down from the very first day. You’re a liar and a monster. You never knew how to save Padme. All you know is how to destroy everything you touch.” 

Sidious clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Then die as a Jedi, as Obi-Wan did.” Then he leapt forth and their blades met in a shrill shriek.


End file.
